Untitled
by Brittxoxo
Summary: Basically your typical Ponyboy/Everyone story. Untitled for now...
1. Chapter 1 PonyJohnny

_****_**A/N: So basically I got bored and just kinda thought of this story and I actually planned this to be posted a while ago. But that's okay cause I'm putting it on now! And before I forget, this is a poll story thing, I'm not actually putting up a** **_poll_**** but you just review who you want Pony to be with by the end of the story. So... I'm pretty much pairing him with everyone. **

**You can vote for: Pony/Curly, Pony/Johnny, Pony/Darry, Pony/Soda, Pony/Dally, Pony/Two-Bit, Pony/Steve/ & Pony/Tim Shepard.**

**You can also vote(review) if you want Randy and Bob in there. And Cherry but I don't think anyone even likes her...**

**Anyways... DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_The Outsiders_**

* * *

**~Ponyboy's POV~**

It was one of those days where everyone was out doing something. Darry, Soda, and Steve were all at work, Dally was at Bucks, Two-Bit was on a date with Kathy, and Johnny was at the lot. And me? Well, I'm in my room bored out of my mind.

After another hour of just sitting and reading, I left Soda and Darry a note and ran to the lot to find Johnny. I got there in five minutes and found Johnny lying down and staring at the sky. I walked over to him and laid beside him.

"Hey, Johnnycake," I said to let him know that I was there.

"Hey, Pone," Johnny said, while turning his head to look at me.

We sat there for another hour or two and then decided to go to the movies. When we got there, we saw that they were playing another one of those beach movies with absolutely no plot. Even though I don't like these types of movies I was engrossed in it, as I would be with other movies. It was a little over a half an hour later when I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked over at Johnny and stuttered;

'J-Johnny? What are you d-doing?" I was gonna say more but Johnny stopped me by putting our lips together in a long, passionate kiss. Johnny opened his mouth a little and I slipped my tongue in. His mouth was warm and wet- wait, what am i thinking! Johnny and I are _boys_! We shouldn't be doing this! Oh glory, what would the gang say?

I pulled away so quickly that you'd think johnny had some sort of disease or something. He looked a bit shocked at the loss of tongue, then looked down.

"S-Sorry P-P-Pony," he was stuttering something awful.

"It's okay, Johnnycake," I responded, smiling reassuringly at him and he smiled back.

I checked the watch that I got from Darry on my birthday, yeah that's right a _watch!_ _"so you'll actually get home, __on time,__"_ he'd said. And to be honest, it hasn't helped one bit. I still get home late. Oh well. But anyways, I saw that it was almost 8 pm. How did it get that late so fast? _Great, now i'm gonna be late for dinner._ Grrrr. Wait, did I just.. growl? What the hell is wrong with me today? i looked back at Johnny and smiled.

"Hey Johnnycake, let's go back to my house before Darry kills me," I put my arm around him to make him feel more comfortable. It probably made him feel even more awkward around me. Darry is right, I never use my head. But, it did make me feel better, it felt like everything was back to normal again.

_Boy, how wrong was I? _

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know it was ****_really_**** short but the next few chapters are. And I personally didn't have many creative ideas for this pairing but I have a lot for the others... But if you wanna give ideas anyway then pm me or put one in a review or something. I'll read it... eventually... Anyways, next chapter will be up soon. It might even be on by today, ****_maybe..._**** But it will definitely be on by tomorrow. The next pairing is Pony/Curly. **


	2. Chapter 2 PonyCurly

**Disclaimer I don't own **_**'The Outsiders'**_

* * *

_**~Ponyboy's POV~**_

When I woke up this morning I heard everybody hustling around. Huh, they must be running later than usual. I stretched and reluctantly got out of bed. Yawning, I started walking to the kitchen. When I entered, Soda, almost immediately, started pouncing on me. While he was doing this I just sort of stood there awkwardly until he was finished.

"Mornin' Pone!" Soda said, excitedly.

'Mornin' Soda," I greeted back, with less enthusiasm. I was about to walk away, but the sound of Soda's voice stopped me.

"Curly Shepard's outside and wants to see you for something," Soda's expression told me to stay put, but me being me I nodded and went outside.

When I stepped outside, I saw Curly smoking on the porch looking bored, when he looked towards my direction he ran over to me.

"Hey, Curtis," he said cooly, putting his kool out.

"Hey Curly. Out of the reformatory already?" I asked while pulling out a cigarette of my own.

"Yeah man, good behaviour or something like that," he said, disgustedly. "Wanna go do somethin'?" I had to think about that, the last time we did something together he ended up with a broken arm and I got the grounding of a life time. But it was worth it.

"Sure."

I ran back inside real quick and told Darry and Soda where I was going. I think they wanted to tell me to stay here but they also didn't want me by myself. Luckily for me my "babysitter Two-Bit wasn't here.

So now Curly and I are just walking around, going God knows where. Then we finally stopped somewhere, Bucks. I really didn't want to go in but did anyways. Since it was still morning there wasn't really anyone here, except a few people sleeping off their hangovers. I briefly wondered if Dally was here.

"So you just gonna stand there or are you gonna have a drink?" I blinked and saw Curly moved from beside me to the bar. I walked over and took one, it was just one who would ever know?

I don't remember much after that, Curly must've gotten me drunk, I looked at Curly, wondering where we were. We weren't at Bucks anymore, we were outside in some alley.

"C-Curly? What happened?" my voice sounded slurred. _Great, now I'm really gonna get it when I get home._

'Nothin' man, you just got a bit drunk is all. Man are you one funny drunk," he said laughing. And he didn't sound drunk. I sighed, typical Curly Shepard getting me drunk and laughing his head off at me.

I knew it was probably crazy, and I'd regret it later, to ask, but I needed to know. "What did I do while I was..." I trailed off, not wanting to admit that I messed up. As soon as I asked that Curly had such a look on his face that almost made me regret even stepping outside today.

"You really wanna know Curtis?" he didn't even give me a chance to say anything, because once he started there was no shutting him up.

'Okay get ready for this one," he snickered. "So you started off with one drink but apparently that wasn't enough so you went and got yourself another one. And _that _was when you started to get all out of control and take your clothes off and run around," now he was laughing so hard he was on the ground. "But the best part was when Dal came out."

there was no stopping it, "And you didn't get me out of there? What the hell man?" I screamed.

Curly's laughing finally ended and he just stared at me while I stared back, heatedly. The silence was finally ended when Curly spoke.

"Why do you think we're out here man?" Then we went back to just looking at each other, the heat between us now gone. I must've had such a look of defeat on my face because Curly laughed at me again and said,

"Hey, don't worry about it Pony."

I sighed in defeat and looked down to make sure that I was clothed. Thankfully I was, but I was missing my shoes.

'Where'd my shoes go?"

"Hell if I know," Maybe Dally'll find them, brung them back to me, in front of Darry, then I'll get grounded.

"Ah, this day can fo to hell," I said annoyed. Curly took a few steps closer to me until he was right in front of me.

"I thought you were beautiful," wait, what the hell? I blinked and snapped out of my shocked state and found Curly's lips on mine. I started to kiss back a little, moaning when I felt one of his hands grabbing my ass and the other tangling itself in my hair. I started to wrap my arms around his neck as he brought me down to the ground and laid me on top of him. He moaned and started to unbutton my pants and that was when I jumped up off of him.

"C-Curly?" I stuttered, shocked at what just happened and shocked that I let it get this far.

"S-Sorry Pone. Guess I couldn't control myself and my dirty urges," he laughed nervously.

"It's alright man," I told him, offering my hand to help him back up. He smiled a small smile and let me help pull him up.

"C'mon man, let's get out of here."

_What a strange week._

* * *

**A/N: There, it was a bit longer than the first one, yay! Oh I almost forgot! Two-Bit/Pony are winning right now! If that's not the couple you like the most then vote for any of the other parings, if you wanna vote just review or pm me which pairing is your favorite. (you can vote more than once.) Johnny/Pony have are second, Dally/Pony are third. Next chapter is Two-Bit/Pony, so look out for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 PonyTwo-Bit

**Disclaimer I don't own **_**'The Outsiders'**_

_**~Ponyboy's POV~**_

Well, I _was_ right. Dally did come and give me my lost shoes back. He even mentioned that they were at Buck's. And now I'm grounded, until Soda talks Darry out of it like he said he would.

_I love my brother._

Currently, I was watching them get ready for work and waiting for my favorite 'babysitter' to get here. Two-Bit.

Two-Bit got here about fifteen minutes of after everyone else left for work. I heard him rather than saw him since I was in my room. After a while, I went downstairs to see my Mickey Mouse loving friend. In fact, that was what was on the t.v right now.

"Hey Two-Bit," I said walking over to the couch and sitting beside him.

'Hey kid," he said without taking his eyes off of the screen.

We sat in a peaceful silence for a while until Two-Bit broke it,.

"You wanna do something tonight Pone?" Immediately, two thoughts popped into my mind, One, Two-Bit must not know that I'm grounded, not that that bothers me or anything. And two, I thought that he was gonna go out on a date with Kathy tonight.

"I thought that you had a date with Kathy tonight?" it wasn't supposed to be a question but the way I said it made it sound like one, but to _me_ it _was_ a question.

"We're not together anymore," he replied carlessly, shrugging. "So you wanna go or not?"

"You know I'm grounded, right?" I don't know why I told him that. It was either because I didn't want Darry to skin him or because i didn't want Darry to skin _me_ if he found out that I left, which I knew that he would. He always does.

He grinned. 'Yeah, Steve wouldn't shut up about it," Steve knows? _Great, just great._

"Sure, I'll go with you, Soda said that I could leave. Just as long as I call him and tell him, and if you're there," I rolled my eyes at the last part. He must've told me at least 100 times this morning.

"He spoils you," Two-Bit said laguhing at me.

I stifled a laugh and went to the phone to call Soda.

_**~Two-Bit's POV~**_

I watched Pony as he walked over to the phone, proceeding to call his brother. I soon found myself staring at his ass, hungrily. I couldn't help it, the kid's sixteen now and he's been developing. His voice was deeper, he's been becoming more and more poised everyday, and he's even been walking around shirtless! But my favorie part of his developing are those nice, long legs of his. Mmmm. If his _very_ overprotective brothers found out about this little crush, I don't even wanna know what they would do.

I grinned at him when he hung up the phone.

"Ready to go kiddo?" I asked him and ruffled his beautiful auburn hair.

He smiled that breathtaking smile of his and moved away from my hand.

_**~Ponyboy's POV~**_

After practically playing twenty questions with Soda, Two-Bit and I finally left. I had no clue where we aere going but I didn't care, as long as it wasn't my house.

About twenty minutes later we were pulling up at the dairy Queen. When I looked over at Two-Bit I saw him hurrying to turn away from me to look in the other direction.

_weird._

The silence was starting to become ackward and seemingly unending so I decided to break it.

"So are we gonna get anything or are we just here for the kicks?" I tried to joke but it came out uneven and it was evident in my voice that I was nervous. But I felt a lot better when i looked over at Two-Bit and saw him grinning.

"Sure, Pone." And with that he pulled up to thedrive-thru window and ordered us two barbeque sandwiches and two Pepsis. It was different to see Two-Bit drinking something that wasn't beer and eating something that was in our fridge, kind of strange but still a nice change.

We sat there for a while, talking and eating. Two-Bit finished his in a record breaking five minutes, drink included, which really grossed me out a little condiering the fact that he practically inhaled it. When I took my last bite. I saw Two-Bit get a look of something I couldn't really understand. Excitement?

_What the he-_

I couldn't even finsih my thought because nefore I knew it my eyes were shut closed tight, and I felt a soft impact on my lips. I had no idea what to do. My mind kept screaming, 'Push him off Pony! Push him off!' But my heart was screaming a completely different story.

I started to kiss him back.

We stayed like that for who knows how long before I felt his tounge poking at my lips. My mind kpt screaming how wrong this was, but my heart told me to keep going. Not knowing what else to do, I opened my mouth a little bit letting his tounge fight for dominance with mine. Of course, this being the first time I've ever done anyhting like this, I lost. But at the moment, I just didn't care, I began to moan right along with him Vaguely, I wondered what the rest of the gang would say or do if they were here, then I found myself not caring.

Suddenly, he pulled back and I made a noise of protest. He smirked and slowly began to pull my shirt off. I let out a squeak of surprise. When he finally got it off, he threw it in the back of his car. He moved down and started to softly kiss my stomach, working his way back up to my lips.

I was about to make a move to unbutton his pants when we both suddenly pulled away from each other at the same time, panting.

"I'm sorry," I said looking anywhere but at him while reaching for my shirt, putting it back on.

"No. I'm sorry kid," he tried to laugh nut I could tell that he was uncomfortable. "Me and my hormones."

_Yeah, _I thought to myself. _Mine too._

I grinned as he ruffled my hair, then scowled playfully.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" I moved both of my hands over my head protectively.

"Alirghty Pony_girl_," I was scowling on the outside but I was dying of laughter on the inside.

"Don't even think about it," he said hwen he saw me make a move to mess up his hair.

"Now whose the girl?"

Two-Bit held his hand out. "Truce?"

I shook my head, laughing but took his hand anyways. "Truce."

"Ready to go kiddo?"

I nodded, happy everything st least _felt normal. _


End file.
